


It's Always You

by straeon



Category: Emmerdale, robron
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-18
Updated: 2015-03-18
Packaged: 2018-03-18 11:21:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3567788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/straeon/pseuds/straeon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aaron and Robert reach a new level of their relationship. (For a prompt.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Always You

“So, you're doing alright now, aren't ya?” Aaron asked as he walked alongside Robert through the village. “With your work?”

“Yeah,” Robert said, putting away his phone, only then realising they hadn't said anything for a while because of his checking work emails. “Why?”

“Just... asking,” Aaron said with a shrug. “That's good. Not just because I didn't ruin your life but-”

“You could never have ruined my life,” Robert interrupted. “You know that.”

Aaron nodded, straining his eyes against the sun.

“Hey,” Robert said, stopping Aaron by his shirt. “You do know that, right?”

“Of course I do,” Aaron said, smiling in a way that seemed too forced to Robert. “I'm just distracted, sorry.”

“Yeah, we're not really making the most of this,” Robert sighed, referring to how they'd arranged to have their lunch breaks at the same time so they could spend it together.

“Wanna go to the pub?” Aaron suggested, though he actually enjoyed the comfortable silences they could have together now, which was a far cry from when it had felt like they were always using words to manipulate each other in some way.

“And have your mum stare me down?”

“Ugh, I wish you'd both stop whining about each other,” Aaron replied. It was getting boring, even though Aaron knew they got along much better than they had and Chas, along with most of the village, were less fussed about his relationship with Robert now.

“I make more of an effort than she does,” Robert said, making a face.

“Riiight... Wanna argue about this in the cafe?”

“We're not arguing, are we?” Robert asked, stopping Aaron as he'd begun to make his way over to the cafe.

“I was joking,” Aaron reassured him with a smile.

“It's just – you seem like you have something on your mind,” Robert said carefully, a hint of concern in his voice. The weird balance Robert had between trying to not seem like he cared too much, about anything, and wanting to constantly assure Aaron that he cared about him, made Aaron's smile widen.

“It's nothing! C'mon.”

“Actually,” Robert begun, making Aaron turn back. “I'd rather be alone.”

“You have work to do?” Aaron asked, trying to disguise his disappointment.

With a small chuckle, Robert pulled Aaron back in front of him. “I meant alone with you,” Robert said quietly as he tilted his head closer to Aaron's.

“Again?”

“Mm hmm,” Robert crooned, closing the gap – that small 'fuck me' smile Aaron gave him made it irresistible to not.

“Uhhh, no one wants to see that!” came a female voice from near the cafe.

“Shouldn't you be making greasy chips somewhere far away from here?” Robert shot back, with an embarrassed smile.

“You're gonna pay for that,” Aaron told Robert, laughing at the gesture Victoria had given him before she disappeared into the cafe.

“I know,” Robert shook his head lightly. “This is why I want to be alone. C'mon, we better make the most of it while I still have my-”

“Okay, okay,” Aaron laughed as he led Robert back to theirs.

 

As soon as they entered, Robert had him up against the wall, hands roaming and tongue probing as he moaned lowly. This quickly led to Aaron roughly removing Robert's suit jacket and undoing his buttons, then ripping it open with a few buttons landing detached on the floor. They smiled against each other before Aaron pulled Robert harder against him, their movements becoming more rushed and desperate for each other. Assentingly, Robert pushed hard against Aaron, bringing a moan from him as Robert's thigh pressed gratifyingly against the bulge between his legs.

“I am going to fuck you so hard,” Robert breathed against Aaron's ear, who threw his head back, yielding to Robert's thrust with a moan.

“Get on with it, then,” Aaron said, pushing Robert away with a cheeky grin, taking in the sight that he always loved, of having messed up Robert's business attire, leaving him disheveled in a way that only Aaron could. He reached for another kiss, lashing his tongue against Robert's as he started to undo his trousers.

Shoving him again, down onto the sofa, Aaron hurriedly pulled his trousers down as Robert lifted his hips, before he pulled Aaron on top of him by his waist. With an eager smile, he undid Aaron's belt, who was on his knees over him, unzipping to move his hand down over Aaron's underwear. He moved on top of Aaron, who lay back on the sofa, to remove them.

“Wait,” Aaron breathed. He searched through the pockets of his jeans as he awkwardly pulled them back up. “Do you have any-?”

“Yeah, I take a whole pack of condoms with me to work every day,” Robert replied. “Upstairs?”

Aaron thought for a second before sighing back. “Fuck.”

“Seriously?” Robert asked in near disbelief. “I could-”

“It's fine,” Aaron said, zipping himself up and getting up. “I'll get some. In... the middle of the day, in a small village, won't be at all awkward.” 

“Don't worry,” Robert said, sitting up in his pants in a way that really didn't help Aaron's situation. “They already think we're sex craved perverts, I'm pretty sure.”

“That's much better,” Aaron said sarcastically, trying to find a long coat. “Why are you looking at me like that?”

It wasn't the look he'd had a moment ago, of intending to mercilessly make Aaron come over their new sofa, but he still smiled at him, his eyes following him around the room.

Robert didn't answer for a second, just gave a deep sigh.

“What is it?” Aaron asked, stepping back in front of the sofa with a nervous smile.

“Don't take too long,” Robert said, getting up and brushing his lips against Aaron's neck.

“I won't,” Aaron said, starting to feel confused.

“And...” Robert kissed him on the spot behind Aaron's ear that made him shudder.

“What?” Aaron breathed.

Robert pulled back a bit and gave Aaron a more serious look, now seeming nervous himself. “Marry me?”

A moment passed where neither of them said anything, with barely the sound of breathing in the room as Robert held his breath.

“What?” Aaron said at last.

Robert finally exhaled and laughed. “That's not what I was hoping you'd say.”

“Are you – really?” Aaron asked, scratching the back of his neck.

“Yeah, really,” Robert insisted. “ _Really_.”

Aaron felt a moment of realisation as what Robert had asked him properly sank in, wanting to marry _him_? Even after his last attempts ended so disastrously?

“So?” Robert asked expectantly, taking a deep breath. “Will you?”

That look he gave Aaron, like he was all that mattered and the only thing he really needed in his life – despite any doubts they'd had in the past, that was real. “Y-yeah,” he answered finally.

“Really?!”

As Aaron nodded 'yes,' Robert grabbed his face and kissed him hard on the mouth, only breaking away when they both laughed.

“Wow,” Robert breathed. “Chas is going to kill me.”

Aaron nodded. “Probably – and on that note, I still have to-”

“Yeah – don't tell anyone so I can survive till after,” Robert told him as Aaron left their place, smiling after him.


End file.
